Paul Lesnar
by LightningHoofLuna1996CODplayer
Summary: After Brock Lesnars destroyance of Johm Cena Paul Heyman has a surprise for Brock


**Paul Lesnar**

By- LightningHoof-Luna1996CODplayer360noscope

This is a fan made story from the hit sitcom WWE, Copyright and all that

**SSFW – Super Safe for Work**

**Chapter 1 - Celebration**

The Date is August 18th 2014, 1:30a.m. SummerSlam ended a few hours ago and Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar just finished celebrating "their" victory over John Cena for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship belt.

"You really did but Brock you beat John Cena within an inch of his life. All of his hustle, loyalty, and respect was not even close to be a match against your vastly superior wrestling ability." exclaimed Paul in a sinisterly happy tone.

"I told ya I would kick the tar out of him Paul" replied.

"Yes, but what a dominating performance. Eighteen German suplexes Brock, EIGHTEEN, that's got to be some kind of record," exclaimed Paul, "but, who would expect anything less, you are the one who conquered the undertaker. You are the one in twenty-one and one, you are the beast incarnate, you are the animal, Brrrrrrrrroooooooooocccccckkkk Lesnar." Paul explosive voice booming throughout the air on their way to their limousine.

"Paul I will never get tired of you talkin about how I beat people" expressed Brock.

"And I will never tire of praising you Brock. You are my number one client and well…Brock I would like to invite you back to my hotel room."

"What for?" Brock questioned in confusion.

"I have a surprise for you there that is only befitting the number one Paul Heyman guy" Paul replies with a devilish grin.

With that the dastardly duo ride towards Paul's hotel, Holiday Inn obviously, all the while Brock is wondering about the "surprise" that is waiting for him.

**Chapter 2 - The Hotel**

The two soon arrived at Holiday Inn and made their way to Paul's room, room 69 asked for by Paul himself ;). Upon entering the room the room Brock's eyes grew wide in surprise. In the middle of room there was a table, and on the table there was a bucket of ice filled with Busch Lite, with two wine glasses next to the bucket. Next to the table there were 3 cases of the alcoholic beverage.

"Paul is that what I think it is?" Brock asks in awe of the surprise that had been waiting for him.

"I know it's your favorite Brock, and just knew that you would trounce that John Cena so I figured we could have our own celebration with as much Busch as you can drink." Replied Paul.

"Wow Paul, I don't know what to say"

"Say nothing, just drink and enjoy being the champ and the number one Paul Heyman guy" Paul says with a huge happy, yet seemingly devilish grin.

"I will Paul, I will"

The two sat down at the table each grabbing a beer from the bucket. Paul pours his beer into his wine glass, while Brock drinks out of the can cause he's a super tough macho tough guy man.

After an hour chatting and drinking, a case or so downed by Brock and the sneaky Paul, something strange begins to unfold.

"B-b-brock" Paul spits out nervously.

"Yeaaaa Paul" Brock woozily replies

"There was another reason t-t-that I invited you here"

"What is it Paul"

"Well Brock!" Paul says steeling his nerves for the question he is about to ask

"I want you go to step beyond a Paul Heyman Guy"

"What do you mean?" Brock asks very confused

"I want you to be a Paul Heyman Man"

"I am a man, the strongest man" Brock said with a cocky grin.

"That's not what I mean Brock, I want you to be the Paul Heyman man I go all with"

"Where are we going?"

"Damnit Brock, I love you, I want to make love with you."

"Oh" Brock says finally understanding Paul's words.

"You know Paul…." Brock pauses to take another sip of his beer. "I've been waiting a long time for you to ask this Paul."

"Really!" Paul gasps in surprise.

"Yes Paul ever since I became a Paul Heyman Guy and I started winning all the time I felt a special connection between us"

"I am so glad to hear this Brock, let's do this"

"Wait! Don't you have any condoms aren't afraid of getting Ebola"

"Don't you mean Aids?"

"What are Aids?"

"Aaaaaallllllright then brock, but of course I do I always am prepared"

And with that Paul pulls out a box of super omega large trogan condom horse condoms large. (Sponsored by Trogan)

"Oh Paul you flatter me, and know my wiener size" Brock says blushingly.

**Chapter 3 – The Good Part**

Brock wrapped his dangle-ding, Paul got into the 'put it in my butt' position in front of the bed and then Brock got a running start and rammed his weegee into Paul's booty with the greatest of speed and force.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Paul squeals like the pig he is.

"You knew this was gonna be rough Paul"

"I know, and I'm loving it, (ba da ba ba ba) don't hold anything back"

With that Brock started doing the gay sex thing that's like the normal sex thing except instead of a man and a lady it's a walrus and monster like thing and instead of a peepee inside a weewee it's a peepee in a in butt of another person with a peepee goin in and out then both have boners and make the goo things, but I don't know anything about that, that shits gay I'd never do that get that gay nigga shit outta here.

As Brock continued to clean out Pauls sewage pipe with his Heimenslonger he had a sudden impulse to do something. He turns him and paul around so his back is facing the bed.

"Brock baby what are you doing?"

"Oh you gonna love this"

Brock grabs ahold of Paul's ding-dong with both hands in a firm, tender grip. Brock then give Paul a German-Dick-Suplex onto the soft mattress. Paul landed on the back of his next in pure ecstasy, and Brock was right behind him kind humpin him upside-down weird angle shit it was crazy. And his wiener never left his butt the entire time. Paul instantly came when he landed, spraying love goop all over the painting the Mr. McMahon that was at the head of the bed. But Brock was not done with Paul.

Brock laid the barely conscious Paul face down on the bed the Brock climbed on top of the table, knocking over the empty beer cans and the bucket of ice. Brock then jumps from the table and lands dick first into Paul's Dickbutt. Paul Folds like a table when by the force of Brock and Brock Jr. aka. Mr. Jimmy John.

"OH MY GOD I SWEAR I'M BROKEN IN HALF" Paul shrieks in pain and cums five more times.

"Don't worry Paul it's almost over" Brock reassures Paul

Brock then goes and picks up Paul using only his slong, which is of course in Paul's backside as Brock used it for leverage and torque to get Paul into the air, its Physics. Placing his hands behind his head, Brock goes for his new variation of the F5, the fuck five. Brock leans back against the best and hip thrusting only Brock can perform, he spins Paul around in one full rotation ending with an upward thrust that pierces the heavens. Paul cums like 20 times or something, his dick just shrivels up into his body after all the cumming, his coat is now white, his pants are white, the floor is white, the walls are white but that's because the painters painted it white, but none the less there was a lot of seamen. In that last move Brock had finally channeled enough child hood rage and angst and ejacumalated inside Paul. Brock love juice was so strong that it disintegrated the condom, and then fill Paul's buttocks, which was bleeding horribly and had been ripped to shreds by Brocks unignorable girth, and yes it was worse than X-Pac's exploding asshole. Brock flops Paul's lifeless corpse onto the bed. He then goes to work out and sell Jimmy John's Sandwiches. Paul Would later find out that he is pregnant with twins.

**The End.**

**(Thanks for all the support and likes on my tumblr guys. I also have to thank my editor grool luv u babe. It was a fun ride)**


End file.
